Sabotage - Dir En Grey
by Gravity Zero
Summary: The Dir En Grey boys are faced with an unexpected crisis, and they find out there enemy is someone they would have never expected.
1. Default Chapter

Sabotage: Dir En Grey  
  
By, Gravity Zero  
  
Pairings: Toshiya x Kaoru; hint of Die x Shinya; Kyo  
  
Part One:  
  
Brilliant lights flickered down upon a high-rise state, illuminating the expanse of the high stage with a bright blue glow. Elaborate pyrotechnics and well thought out optical illusion provided the stage with a paranormal and almost hellish appearance. The whine of a guitar sounded and the opening song began. Flames licked the edges of the stage and strobe lights flashed wildly into the audience, causing temporary blindness to all who observed. A rising platform surfaces from below the stage, revealing the drummer, bassist and two guitarists who continued producing the beginning of the fast paced music.  
  
The members of the band were clothed in wild gothic attire and their hair had achieved gravity-defying feats. Their androgynous appearances would have shocked anyone who wasn't acquainted with their true stated of being. The crowd roared and the many fans jumped up and down and waved their arms in ignorant delight. The screams were so loud that their collective colossal volume almost drowned out the main production altogether. The intense passions of the fans and the enthusiasm of the performers seemed to mix into a captivating potion of uncivilized splendor.  
  
Amidst the excitement stood a mysterious and solitary black clothed figure. He stood alone in the cave of the exit door with a sinister aura about him, a cigarette hanging carelessly from the corner of his mouth. He seemed to blend into the dark theme of the concert, and yet he was not a part of the production at all. A stream of curling gray cigarette smoke encircled his face, the ashy fingers of the potentially deadly gas traced over the smooth surface of the dark sunglasses that shielded the man's piercing eyes. The stoic face of the stranger started to shift a little as the band's members wandered across the stage, their ministrations and voices bringing forth screams and wails from the fervent fanatics. The corners of the mystery man's well-defined lips perked just slightly and his jet-black brows drew together over the rim of the seemingly opaque glasses. His hand emerged from his pocket with a piece of photo paper clutched within his fingers. He raised it to his eyes and took notice of the image printed upon it the face that stared back was the visage of the lead guitarist, Kaoru. The man's voice was low and menacing as well as void of all emotion. He spoke in a flat monotone to himself in triumph like a whisper beneath the persistent roar of a hurricane.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Fabulous." 


	2. Sabotage - Part Two

Sabotage: Dir En Grey  
  
Part Two: Toshiya+Kaoru  
  
  
  
Â Kaoru propped his feet up onto the railing of the porch, holding his guitar casually in his lap. He let his fingers run over the hard wires and strummed and upbeat tune with his fingertips. It was late in the afternoon and this was his weekend off. How ironic. He hated playing songs when their producer told him to, but in his leisure time he couldn't get enough of it. He smiled softly at this thought, nodding his head with the beat of the music that came forth from his hands. The song was something he had heard on the radio when they had gone to Los Angeles and ever since he was practically obsessed with the tune. He would find himself humming it when he jogged or before he went to sleep. When asked what it was he was unable to answer. In truth, he had no idea who wrote it, only that he liked it.  
  
Â Â  His foot tapped a bit as he continued the chipper guitar solo he had taught himself from this song and closed his eyes, feeling the coarse wires beneath his callused fingertips. The faint dragging sound of his skin running down the strings and the picking noise of his nails grazing steel wires greeted his ears with the melody. He couldn't help but smile a bit wider at this. He was a man at peace with his music.  
  
Â Â  At peace... until the sound of a fist against his door snapped him back into cruel reality. He sighed softly at the annoying sound and ended his song abruptly, setting the guitar down with dramatic reluctance. The knocking was persistent ... how unnerving. He stood up and lumbered over to the door of his hotel room and opened the door. He was greeted by the elegant smile of Toshiya, something he just couldn't return with a glare.  
  
Â Â Â  "What do you need?"  
  
Â Â Â  Toshiya just blinked and past Kaoru to his room, then down at his watch.  
  
Â Â Â  " I heard you playing, and I was wondering if I could hang out here for a while before I go for that J-Teen interview." Kaoru just shook his head and smiled a little brighter at the bassist.  
  
Â Â Â  "No, I don't mind at all... come on in."  
  
Â Â Â  Toshiya stepped past the taller man with graceful ease and looked about the hotel room with interest.  
  
Â Â Â  "What were you playing? It sounded nice." Toshiya murmured, picking up a bottle of Kaoru's hair gel and sampled the scent a little before setting it down.  
  
Â Â Â  "Just a song I heard once." Kaoru replied with a smile, walking back outside to the porch to retake his seat. Toshiya joined him there and had propped himself up on the railing. His dark eyes observed the view from Kaoru's room and seemed to enjoy the brisk and crisp feel of the ocean breeze against his pale skin.  
  
Â Â Â  "Can you play it again? I would like to hear it." Toshiya asked politely. Kaoru just shrugged and picked his guitar back up. Why would he say no when he enjoyed playing it? He started to strum the opening chords slowly and let his eyes travel over Toshiya's face as he sang the lyrics to the tune in his smooth and expressive tone, something most people rarely heard beneath the lead singer Kyo's demonic screeching.  
  
Â Â Â  "So you're scared to show your feelings... baby I do understand. Well I don't make a promise I can't keep, and I vow to be a real good friend..." Kaoru continued to sing to him, his smile becoming so very sincere. Toshiya's expression transformed from one of amusement to utter shock at Kaoru's words. The former innocent show of musicianship had morphed into a sonnet of love! Or, at least that was what Toshiya was gathering and his discomfort was apparent to Kaoru. The guitarist stopped the song immediately and looked up at the bassist with concern painted across his usually placid features.  
  
Â Â Â  "Toshiya, are you all right?" Kaoru asked. Toshiya just stared at him and then nodded very faintly.  
  
Â Â Â  "Yea. I... really... that song was very nice." Toshiya forced in a plain reply, tearing his gaze away from the handsome guitarist. Kaoru felt unsure of himself. Had he done something wrong to make Toshiya act like this? Then it hit him. He knew Toshiya may have had some feelings for him, and his actions just now plainly showed it. A small smile crept across his face at the thought. He always admired Toshiya and secretly "crushed" him too. What a splendid coincidence.  
  
Â Â Â  An odd silence came between them and Kaoru felt the need to ease and break the silence, its deafening tone ringing in his ears. Not even the sound of the waves hitting the beach beyond, nor the sound of the wind howling broke the odd quiet.  
  
Â Â Â  "Toshiya, is something wrong?" Kaoru inquired, taking a place beside the hesitant young man on the railing. Toshiya just kept the silence for a time longer before looking over at the guitarist, the very man who plagued his dreams and ambitions.  
  
Â Â Â  "I really like you." Toshiya spat out. He shivered at the words as they seeped past his lips. He never thought he would ever reveal that to Kaoru. Kaoru felt himself grow tense at the bassist's words. He was both happy to hear it as well as happy to have eased some weight from Toshiya's mind.  
  
Â Â Â  " I like you too." Kaoru responded simply. Toshiya frowned at this and shook his head, assuming Kaoru didn't understand what he meant.  
  
Â Â Â  "I mean, I REALLY like you, Kaoru." Toshiya reiterated, refusing to look up at the other man. Kaoru let the silence reign over them again before breaking the soundlessness with a light laugh. Toshiya's eyes watered with harsh tears. He assumed that Kaoru was laughing at him for his revelation of his feelings. Kaoru was more than delighted.  
  
Â Â Â  "I REALLY like you too, Toshiya." Kaoru said with a smile, stepping even closer to Toshiya than he had been before. Toshiya just blinked and regarded the guitarist in genuine shock. Before either of them could think, Kaoru had taken Toshiya's lips hostage in a soft, polite kiss.  
  
Â Â  Amidst their closeness, Kaoru breathed in the faint floral scent of Toshiya's skin and felt the urge to be closer. He acted upon this urge and pressed himself against him, his arms sliding around the other's waist in a comforting gesture and a sweet show of affection.  
  
Â Â Â  The lens of a camera aimed itself through the window at the porch across the street, zooming in slowly. The shutter clicked and the man behind the camera cranked the film slowly, a wicked grin forming upon his lips.  
  
"Excellent." 


End file.
